Traditional display means for vinyl flooring samples have generally been of several types. There is a display device in which the samples are hung on rectangular frames which are swingable like hinged doors in a row or the pages of a book held upright. Another display device is one where the samples are displayed on a stand in a cascading array, like a water slide at an amusement park, so that it is necessary to lift one sample to see another, even though the samples beneath the top one have exposed ends like a sloped deck of cards.
There is yet another arrangement for displaying floor covering samples in which the samples are arranged one above another in a rack like a row of books turned on their sides but it is still necessary for the customer to withdraw a sample for a complete view of the design, especially those at the higher levels of the rack.
Yet another arrangement is one in which the samples are rolled up or folded like towels stacked on closet shelves The samples are heavy and the construction is expensive. In these same racks, there may also be "bound" samples in the form of sample books themselves, that is, many samples captured in a backbone clamp, like leafing through the pages of a book.